roblox_doctor_who_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Liberation at Pinewood (roleplay)
'Liberation at Pinewood '''is the second roleplay of the [[ROBLOX Doctor Who: Unseen Adventures II|second series of ''ROBLOX Doctor Who: Unseen Adventures]]'' ''and the second roleplay in the Restored Memories arc. It featured the Thirty-Fourth Doctor, Forty-Fifth Doctor and Natalie Moore. It is the seventh roleplay overall. Synopsis Arriving at the planet known as Pinewood — the planet that holds Pinewood Builders' main bases of operations, the Thirty-Fourth and Forty-Fifth Doctor encounter a companion of Zodiac III — Natalie Moore. Plot Haven landed on the planet of Pinewood, the Thirty-Fourth and Forty-Fifth Doctor decide to go on a space expedition to Pinewood's moon by going onto a Pinewood rocket at the Pinewood space shuttle facility. After boarding the rocket, the Thirty-Fourth Doctor encounters a companion of Zodiac III — Natalie Moore as he approaches the pilot's seat, which was empty. They had a brief conversation as the countdown starts. Soon after, the Forty-Fifth Doctor starts bickering with his past self and Natalie states that they remind her of the Doctor. During this, another passenger called Theo rushes into the rocket and takes his seat. Eventually, the rocket takes off, reaching its destination. Beforehand, the Thirty-Fourth Doctor states that he has extremely good piloting skills and that he was the "greatest pilot in the galaxy". But soon after the Doctors and Natalie both realise the rocket's piloting system is faulty and cannot maneuver, the rocket begins plummeting back down to the planet. During the fall, the Thirty-Fourth Doctor manages to teleport himself and the passengers to the underground Pinewood computer core along with the whole craft, saving their lives. After getting out of the wreckage, the trio go to the nearby tour vehicle, which later breaks down after going off the rails because of high speeds, which flings Forty-Five off the vehicle, forcing Thirty-Four and Nat to go around the facility on foot. Some time later, they find themselves at the coolants, where they bond some more after having conversations about the people they travel with, during which Nat states that she "hates" Zodiac, which the Doctor partially agrees with. After finishing their conversation, the Thirty-Fourth Doctor asks Forty-Five where he is and he responds, telling him that he is at the station. After, Nat and the Doctor head to the station where they reunite with Forty-Five. But as they reunited the computer core begins to overheat, causing a meltdown. The three of them rush to the room containing hazmat suits, but while making their way to the room, Pinewood Exanimates are released due to the blackouts occurring constantly. They manage to avoid the less-dangerous Pinewood Exanimates and put on the hazmat suits so they are protected from radiation if the core explodes. The Doctor, remembering his past self and Zodiac II were concurrently here, and gives Nat the task of rescuing Zodiac and his past self and that he and Forty-Five will try and escape as Nat currently has three teleporters. After splitting up, both of the Doctors try and get to the launch silos, which contain eight modified Mercury-Redstone Launch Vehicles which are to be launched in emergencies. But along the way, the Forty-Fifth Doctor is separated from Thirty-Four. But then, he stumbled across his TARDIS, which had fallen through from the ground above his head, he proceeds to enter it and flees the planet. After being separated from his future self, Thirty-Four re-encounters Theo, a person whom he saved previously. The both of them find a buggie, which they both joke about it being extremely fast for a buggie, but another blackout occurs which disables the buggie temporarily. With only seconds to spare, the both of them run toward the silos, making it inside and sealing the doors before the final explosion occurs. Concurrently, Nat manages to find and rescue the Thirty-Third Doctor and Zodiac II from the destruction of the facility, sending them back to a past version of the Mercury. She then uses the last remaining teleporter to send her to a safe distance away to the planet's moon. Back at the silos, the people there expect the huge explosion to kill them all instantly, but it doesn't. One of the many of people beside Theo state that the silos are invulnerable to the destruction of the facility. After hearing this, the Thirty-Fourth Doctor contacts his future self, asking if he was still on the planet and had found the silos, which he replied, saying that he had indeed found a spare silo. But before Thirty-Four could finish his reply, a huge explosion ripped through into the silos and the entire planet due to the excessive vapour pressure in the coolants and the meltdown explosion. The Forty-Fifth Doctor then puts his TARDIS into the Time Vortex, revealing that he had indeed escaped and abandoned Thirty-Four. Natalie then gazes the vaporisation of half of Pinewood from its moon, as she climbs aboard a mysterious ship which is preparing to start heading toward the exploding facility to rescue Thirty-Four from his demise.. Characters * Thirty-Fourth Doctor * Forty-Fifth Doctor * Natalie Moore * Theo * Pinewood Exanimate * Zodiac II * Thirty-Third Doctor Category:Roleplays